


Nights

by phoenixburncold



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After season 6, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Night Terrors, SO FLUFFY, some ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixburncold/pseuds/phoenixburncold
Summary: The best way to soothe night terrors are cuddles.





	Nights

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sheith. Probably not my last. I needed a new fandom and Voltron was it.

Shiro woke screaming. Beside him, Keith shot up in the bed, hand clutching his blade. Shiros eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw only the room they shared, no Galra scientists or needles. 

Slicked with sweat and uneasy, Shiro wiped his forehead with the back of his right hand, the cooler metal comforting.

“Shiro are you...?”

Shiro shifted, looking at Keith, who wore a concerned look on his face. “I’m okay. Sorry. God, I’m sorry. I woke you again.”

“It’s okay, Shiro,” Keith said, putting the blade back in its sheath and settling both under his pillow again. He was about to move closer to Shiro when Cosmic Wolf jumped onto the bed whining and wriggling herself between the two, head on Shiros lap, looking up at him with sorrowful eyes.

“I’m okay girl,” Shiro assured her, petting her head gently. After a few minutes the wolf stopped whining.

Keith got up carefully, earning looks from both Shiro and wolf.

“Where are you going?” Shiro asked.

“I’m up,” Keith replied. “ Might as well pee.”

When Keith returned to the bed, CW had shifted to the foot of the bed, pinning Shiros left leg to the mattress. Shiro had laid down again, his back toward Keith.

As Keith slid under the light covers again, Shiro said softly, “Sorry. She pinned me before I could turn.”

Keith responded by grabbing Shiros back, wrapping his arm around Shiro and holding him close. Shiro sighed in contentment and Keith smiled against Shiro’s shoulder blade. “Goodnight Shiro,” he said softly.

“Goodnight Keith.”


End file.
